I had totally forgot
by iamtooforever
Summary: -Riker Lynch fanfic-  For the wonderful ballet dancer Yasmine! I really love you and hope you get married to him! You are awesome and I'll love you forever and ever! Thanks for a great year and I hope for another one! Enjoy.


I was busy practicing at the studio once again. This spot in the Central School of Ballet meant the world to me. I was determined to prove to my parents that I could do it. I was extremely nervous for my audition that was coming up in a few days. Everyone said my routine was flawless and that they would be stupid to not select me. But I knew that it had to be absolutely perfect down to every single pointe for me to even have a slight chance. I was trying to do my Fouettes when I suddenly heard my phone ring. I ignored it and went on practicing. 'Come on Yas, you can do this, concentrate'. It was getting more and more draining so I decided to take a break.

I went to pick up my phone and saw that Riker was calling me. It was still sad that I had to leave him in LA while I came to London. But he was really sweet about it, he understood that it meant the world to me and he promised to wait for me no matter how long. He was really the best guy I had ever met. I answered the phone, 'hello?'. 'Yasmine, I missed you, where are you now?'. 'In the studio, practicing'. I took a sip of water as I awaited his reply. 'Again? Don't tire yourself out'. I giggled a bit, 'I know'. 'Hey, could you go out of that studio and walk down the lane?'. 'What?'. 'Come on! Just do as I tell you'. I was reluctantl but he was so insistent that I just had to. 'Alright, I'll leave now, bye'.

I took my bag and got changed before leaving the studio. I pulled on my coat as I walked up to street level. Wow, I didn't realise that it was already night time. I walked down the lane and I stepped on a piece of paper. I bent down to pick it up. I carefully unfolded the piece of paper and read it. 'You're almost there!'. What? Was Riker in London? How could it be. I knew he was in the midst of recording and he was extremely busy. He couldn't possibly have left everyone else... could he? I walked down further, this time faster and I stumbled upon another note with the same thing written on it.

The trail of notes finally ended on a flight of stairs into a building. 'This is getting a bit sketchy' I said to myself but curiousity got the better of me. I went into the building and to another flight of stairs. I held onto the banister tightly with my sweaty hands as the steps get narrower as I ascended. I finally got to a door and I pushed it open. Was it really? I saw someone standing at the far end of the rooftop. He had platinum blonde hair and was wearing a pair of medium washed jeans and a black coat. 'Riker?'. He turned around and sure enough, it was him! I rushed to hold him. I felt warm tears streaming down my face and I ran to him. He wrapped me in his arms and I just cried there. 'What are you doing here?'. 'Well, I'm hugging you!'. I laughed at his rather bad joke. 'But you don't know?'. He pulled me away and I shot him a quizzical look. 'Yasmine! Have you been living in that studio of yours? It's Valentine's Day!'. Oh my goodness. I had been so wrapped up in my audition that I completely forgot about Valentine's Day. 'I'm sorry Riker, I jus-'. He laughed at me and pulled me into his embrace again. 'It's alright Yas!'.

He brought me to the other side of the roof where there was a little fondue set set up on a table with two little chaairs facing each other. 'Riker, I couldn't believe it'. I was grinning from ear to ear at this point. He sat me down and we fed each other warm and delicious marshmellows coated with chocolate. I couldn't stop smiling at him and the look he gave me just made me melt. I reached for my hand as he stood up so I followed him. 'Yasmine, would you like to dance?'. 'But there's no music Riker'. Then he started started singing Can I Have This Dance. 'Really Riker?' I said, half laughing. I got up and he twirled me around and around before he finally pulled me to him. He put his arms around my body leaving no more space between us. The warmth of his body sent a tingle through mine. He stopped singing and looked me dead in the eye. His brown eyes were sparkling in the city light. I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful he looked. 'Yasmine?'. I answered in a shay voice, 'Yes?'. 'I love you'. He leaned in and slowly put his lips against mine...


End file.
